Naruto: The Ultimate Jinchūriki
by Geo Soul
Summary: Naruto is sent on a faux mission by the Civilian Council, and this mission changes his life forever, but for good or for worse? Fem! Kyūbi. Fem! Sasuke. Younger Anko. Naruto X Harem.
1. Naruto's new mission

**Geo: Behold, our first Naruto story!**

 _ **-Naruto: The Ultimate Jinchūriki-**_

* * *

Deep in the forests of Konoha, a certain ninja was training with some help from his 200,000,000+ Shadow Clones. "Alright!" The blond Jinchūriki Naruto exclaimed cheerfully as he dodged hundreds of Kunai that were being thrown at him and escaped a couple Exploding Shadow Clones.

"Too easy!" He then threw several Shruiken at multiple Clones, destroying them instantly. "Who's next?" He grinned maniacally.

 ***Elsewhere***

A group of people sat in a dark room talking amongst themselves as a door opened and two elderly people entered. "Koharu. Homura" They greeted the two elders of the Civilian Council.

"So explain what this meeting is about?" A man known as Nomura asked while raising an eyebrow. "It's about one Naruto Uzumaki, the name used by that demon Kyūbi!" One exclaimed, making them all growl with rage.

"How should we dispose of him, that demon is a stain on the village name of Konoha!"

"Yeah!"

"Any suggestions?"

"I say we poison the fucker!"

"How toxic!"

"Mount his head on a wall!"

"Barbaric!"

"LET'S EAT HIM!"

"Ok, now you're just being disgusting." Someone said while wanting to vomit. "I have a better idea."

 ***Naruto***

"Alright, time for something new!" Naruto exclaimed as his body was covered in a red aura. He had spent a little time training with the Kyūbi's Chakra, but on several occasions he had overdone it a bit. He cracked his knuckles and did multiple hand symbols at lightning speed. "Alright now. _**Wind Release: Air Bullet!**_ " He shouted before inhaling and shooting out a ball of compressed air from his mouth towards a group of clones, but missed. Naruto fired off more air bullets which hit most of them and caused a Power Ranger-like explosion of smoke. "Alright!" He cheered before summoning more Shadow Clones.

 ***Duck-butt***

The duck haired Uchiha sat in his large apartment complex, meditating in his fan girl proof bedroom. He opened his eyes and stared at a picture of his family, of course there was one difference. Him and his older 'brother', when they were still together as a family, there was also the fact that Sasuke was smiling, but that's hardly surprising. He felt a tear slide down his face as he looked at it.

 _'Mom. Father.'_ He thought sadly as his tears fell faster, and 'his' body started to glow blue and change shape, revealing long midnight black hair that went to 'his' back. 'His' body got smaller by two inches and gained more curves, and the biggest change was 'his' chest. The brooding emo was really a she, and her name was actually Satsuki. "Why, Itachi?" She cried softly as her grip on the picture increased greatly. "WHY!" She screamed loudly, knowing the place was soundproof as she threw it against a wall, glaring at it with hate. "I need to become stronger, so I can make you pay." She growled before biting her hand and doing multiple hand symbols, changing back into her male persona.

 ***Naruto***

"Ow." Naruto groaned as he left the forest having finished his training and his head was throbbing. **"I told you not to overdo it Naruto-San."** His prisoner told him.

 _'Yeah yeah, I know.'_ Naruto rolled his eyes as he told her that while he walked off to his home which was a shitty rundown room that was way overpriced by his landlord. He lied down on his couch, which was also his bed, and groaned. "Boy I'm bushed." He said as he relaxed into it just as a knock on the door was heard.

 **"Naruto-San, I smell more of those cruel Civilians."** The Kyūbi warned him.

 _'Damn it!'_ Naruto thought. _'How many K?'_

 **"Just two."** He got up and opened the door to see the two village elders. "What the hell do you two want?" Naruto said coldly, even they knew that Naruto had no ounce in his kind hearted soul to act nice to them. "The council has summoned you."

"Do my sensei and Godmother know of this?"

"Yes, in fact this was their idea." The male elder spoke with venom. Naruto narrowed his eyes, not trusting him one bit. "Why should I believe either of you?" Koharu pulled out a piece of paper and gave it him. "Because the Hokage herself wrote this." She spoke as Naruto took it. _'This is Granny's handwriting!'_ He thought.

"Fine." He said as he walked out and followed them.

 ***Later***

Naruto made it to the council room where there were Civilians, probably the entire Civilian Council. **"** **I** have a bad feeling about this Natuto." The Kyūbi said. _'Yeah same here, K.'_ Naruto replied mentally. "Naruto Uzumaki." One of them said as he stepped forward "What is it?" He asked in a sour tone. _'Something is definitely going on, Kurama.'_

"We have a mission for you assigned by the Hokage." He said. "And that would be?"

"A retrieval mission."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, some Genin and Jōnin were ambushed and need to be saved and since you're our only available ninja at the moment…" He inhaled deeply and spoke through clenched teeth.

"Fine, of course I'll do it." Naruto sighed.

 ***Later that Night***

Naruto filled up a bag with supplies and headed out into the night, unfortunately he was being followed by someone with hair like a ducks ass. _'Man why me?'_ He thought. **"Kit there's someone behind you."** The Kyūbi warned before Naruto turned around and saw no one. _'Are they above me?'_

 **"No. They're under you."**

"What!?" Naruto said out loud as he was dragged underground. _**"Wind Release: Air Bullet!"**_ He shouted and fired the attack at his feet, launching him upwards and letting him catch onto a tree.

"ALRIGHT WHO'S THERE!" He yelled. A figure jumped out the shadows as Naruto recognized the familiar scowl on his face. "What the hell do you want Teme?" He growled before readying a few Kunai.

"I should be asking you that Dobe." 'He' replied in a dull tone with a few Senbon needles in 'his' hands. Both Genin stared at each other for a few moments before dashing at one another.

 ***Back in Konoha***

 _'Damn all this paperwork!'_ Tsunade thought as she sat in front of a literal mountain of paper. "Should've had Naruto teach me that Shadow Clone Jutsu." She muttered in misery when her office doors opened, revealing a female ANBU with a cat mask and a man with silver hair and one eye revealed. "Neko, Kakashi. What is going on?" She yawned.

"Tsunade, it's Naruto-" They both started.

"Oh, Kami. What did he do this time?"

Kakashi then walked up to her. "I was heading to his apartment to help give him some extra training, but when I got there the place was empty. And then I found this." He pulled out a scroll and handed it to the fifth Hokage who instantly sobered up, staring at it with wide eyes. "I didn't sign this!" The blonde woman exclaimed in anger. "Lady Hokage, I also spotted Sasuke Uchiha going after the Uzumaki, it is possible that the damn Civilian Council is behind this." Neko responded and slowly backed up at seeing Tsunade's head turn redder than a tomato. "Send out all of our most skilled Ninja after them! I don't care if they're Genin, just make sure those two aren't dead!" She screamed, making even Kakashi shiver. "Yes Lady Tsunade." He bowed before both of them disappeared, reappearing on the roof. "So which of Konoha's Shinobi should we send?" He asked Neko. "Well, there is my little sister Anko, Kurenai, Tsume and her children, the Hyuga Heiress, ***Shudders*** Haruno-"

"Okay, don't just list off every single person." Kakashi told her while standing on the edge of the building. "Just summon them and fill them in on their orders." And with that, Kakashi jumped.

 ***Naruto***

The blonde Jinchūriki panted, both he and the Uchiha were covered in blood and cuts, barely standing. "Ya know…"

Naruto started, making 'Sasuke' raise an eyebrow. "You don't need…to use…that thing…on me…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" 'He' said confused. "Just this!" Naruto made multiple hand symbols in the blink of an eye and suddenly appeared behind 'Sasuke', slamming both of his hands on 'his' back. _**"Revelation Jutsu!"**_ He declared as the Uchiha's body was enveloped in a black smoke. "I'm not an idiot, 'Sasuke'! I know that you're a girl!"

The Uchiha's eyes widened as the smoke vanished, revealing her true form battered from their fight. "W-W-What?! How!" She stammered, trying to reactivate her disguise which would not work. "Come on damn it!" Satsuki cried in a panic as Naruto grabbed her wrist tightly, not seeing her flinch. "Explain yourself NOW 'Sasuke'!"


	2. Update Announcements

**Is this thing On? *** Taps Microphone* **Ahem! It has Come to Our Attention that a lot of you have been wondering why haven't Red and I been Uploading as Much as we used too Well to answer that Question Is this Life Yes The Very thing we all Go through Has been Tough for Both of Us So That's why we haven't been Uploading as Much as we Where.**

 **Anyway I'm Here To give you All a List of Stories that Are Now Discontinued and Are Now Up for Adoption and Or Getting Deleted.**

 **A Simple Game of Truth or Dare: Yes I'm Sorry to Say This is Getting the Boot However feel free to adopt it if you Want This one was One of My Most Ambitious Projects To date And It just Pushed back with the Other things we Failed to Update.**

 **The Steven Universe Movie: One of my Very First Stories I made That got absolutely No where When it was Made A simple story about Steven Losing EVERYTHING To a Gem so Powerful Not Even the Diamonds Could Stop Him Sounds Like a Real Solid Concept Right? then why is it Getting the Boot? Simple Writer's Block all I could come up with was the Trailer if you want to adopt be my guest.**

 **The forest Demon: Another Ambitious Project That went No where This is Going for the reason of All the Notes I had Saved Were Lost back in 2016 When My Mom and I Got kicked out I manage to Scrounge Up a Few Pieces here and there But when My Mom Died I Lost The Will to Continue it All I have now is a few small Snippets Like Lana being the Protagonist and A Curse That's Effected the Louds since the Dark Ages I would Love it if Someone were to Adopt this Story.**

 **Yeah so That's all the stories That Red and I are Getting Rid of. Not Only That if You Want to Adopt a Story you can PM me The Deadline is one Week from Today if no one has Messaged me about a Story they want to Adopt than I'll Delete it also We Need An Editor If you Want to Volunteer to be Our New Editor Contact Red on his Profile .**


End file.
